see the world from the rooftop
by caramelhae
Summary: Berdiri memandangi langit dari atap sekolah tak cukup untuk mengusir kebimbangan Chelsea. / high school AU
**Harvest Moon © Natsume**.

see the world from the rooftop

—Mark/Chelsea friendship; high school AU.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit dan Chelsea masih belum mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya diberikan oleh tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, sejuk khas penghujung musim gugur, memang menghantarkan sensasi nyaman—namun tak lantas menerbangkan kegusaran yang hinggap di hatinya. Pun cercah mentari yang menghangatkan, tetapi tidak menguapkan rasa bimbangnya. Ternyata anggapan Vaughn (teman sekelasnya yang hobi menyendiri di atap sekolah), soal ketenangan dan keleluasaan berpikir yang bisa didapat dengan diam memandangi bentangan langit biru diiringi senandung para burung, tak berlaku bagi dirinya.

Tangan kurusnya yang dilapis lengan blazer terulur, mencengkram jaring-jaring besi pagar pembatas. Pandangan dilabuhkan pada langit yang seolah terhampar tepat di atas kepala. Chelsea menghela napas gamang, saat ini ia merasa seperti seekor burung yang payah; biru yang tak terbatas itu tak menggugah keinginannya untuk terbang.

Chelsea mendesah, mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali ke kelas saja—bergabung dengan obrolan para gadis, salah satu aktivitas pengisi istiharahat makan siang favoritnya. Girls' talk yang menyenangkan pasti bisa menghibur dirinya. Namun, untuk membiarkan kebimbangan menyergapnya lagi tatkala ia seorang diri? Tidak, tidak, segera Chelsea menggelengkan kepala.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi, Chelsea membatin, aku harus merenung, merenung, merenung—

"Wah, ternyata di sini kau!"

Bagus. Sekarang Chelsea bukan satu-satunya murid yang berada di atap sekolah.

Tanpa menoleh pun, Chelsea bisa mengenali sosok yang sedang melangkah mendekati dirinya tersebut. Selain dari timbre riangnya yang khas, juga berkat kebiasaan lelaki pirang itu untuk menempelkan sekaleng soda dingin ke pipi kanannya—seperti saat ini, yang langsung dilakukannya tepat setelah mengambil tempat di samping Chelsea.

"Trims," ujar Chelsea sambil menerima soda yang diberi secara cuma-cuma itu. Sambil membuka segel kaleng, gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh dan bertanya, "Nggak jadi ikut meeting klub basket?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu meneguk minuman jatahnya sendiri lalu menjawab, "Meeting-nya diundur, sepulang sekolah nanti. Maklumlah, rapat penentuan jabatan dan anggota tim inti yang baru pasti memakan waktu yang nggak singkat. Apalagi menyangkut posisi kapten, tentu aku ingin penerusku adalah yang terbaik!"

Senyum miring terbit di wajah Chelsea. "Nggak terasa ya, Mark? Rasanya baru kemarin deh kamu jingkrak-jingkrak di hadapanku karena terpilih jadi kapten."

Mark cengegesan. "Haha, pasti norak banget ya, aku waktu itu."

"Sampai sekarang pun masih norak kok." Chelsea menjulurkan lidahnya. Mendapati Mark bereaksi menggembungkan pipi sebal seperti anak kecil, gadis brunette itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, sang spiker andalan tim voli cewek yang kekuatan pukulan bolanya sangat mengerikan?" Mark balas bertanya. "Sudah menemukan penerusmu?"

"Sudah kok," jawab Chelsea yakin. Sejenak kemudian, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum sarat nostalgia. "Dengan segenap harapan dan kepercayaan, aku menyerahkan posisiku pada Rio. Sama seperti yang Kak Claire lakukan padaku tahun lalu."

"Ah, Rio, ya?" Di benak Mark, terbayang sesosok adik kelas berambut pirang panjang yang konon skill-nya sebelas-dua belas dengan Chelsea. "Duh, aku harus cepat-cepat menentukan penerusku juga nih."

Mata biru Chelsea membulat penasaran. "Kandidatnya siapa saja, memang?"

"Amir, Joe, atau Allen—"

"Wait, Allen?" potong Chelsea. "Adik kelas narsis yang pernah godain aku itu? Sekarang sih, dia lagi ngejar-ngejar si Rio."

Meski komentar Chelsea tidak nyambung, Mark tetap menimpali, "Eh? Beneran? Nggak trauma ya si kacamata itu, sama spiker? Padahal bola voli yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya waktu itu pasti menyakitkan banget. Aku aja sampai merinding melihatnya mimisan." Mark meringis sambil melirik cewek—yang meski kurus, punya tenaga traktor—di sampingnya.

Mendapat sindiran, Chelsea kelimpungan. "Eh, eh—jangan pasang muka begitu dong—yaaaa, habisnya waktu itu dia nyebelin banget. Semoga saja si Rio punya stok kesabaran yang cukup."

Tawa Mark meledak. "Hahaha! Si Allen memang rese dan kadang tingkahnya bikin orang lain sakit kepala, tapi tetap punya sisi baik, kok. Aku memasukkannya dalam daftar calon kapten baru tentu bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Yah, sebagai kapten, kamu lah yang paling tahu." Chelsea mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya, jangan lama-lama lho mikirnya, Winter Cup sudah di depan mata. Turnamen itu akan jadi pertandingan perdana mereka, kan?"

Dengan wajah tak ikhlas, Mark mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengacak rambut frustrasi sambil mengerang, "Ah, padahal aku masih ingin bertanding, satu kaliiiiiii saja!"

"Apa boleh buat, peraturan sekolah melarang murid kelas tiga aktif dalam kegiatan klub selama semester akhir ini," ucap Chelsea tanpa beban.

Mark menghela napas pasrah. "Haaah, iya deh, apa boleh buat. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak sedih nih? Kamu sangat suka main voli, kan? Nggak ada keinginan untuk—setidaknya—turun ke lapangan untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Chelsea menghindari sepasang mata hijau Mark yang berkilat ingin tahu. "Perasaan itu ada, tentunya. Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik …," dengan gelisah, kedua tangan di samping tubuh meremas rok kotak-kotak, "aku fokus belajar, kan?"

"Eh? Belajar?" Mark langsung memasang ekspresi shock seolah melihat alien. "Kau—Chelsea—mau belajar? Chelsea yang sehari sebelum ujian malah kelayapan shopping, yang sering lupa mengerjakan PR, yang suka ketiduran di kelas karena capek latihan, mau belajar? Apa lagi setelah ini? Vaughn tiba-tiba jadi manis? Lanna berubah jadi pendiam?"

Mengejek Chelsea ketika celah tersedia bukanlah hal baru bagi Mark. Biasanya imbalan yang didapat Mark adalah aksi pura-pura ngambek atau jitakan di kepala, namun, kali ini Chelsea bereaksi berbeda. Siswi atletis itu menunduk suram, bahunya merosot loyo seolah energinya tersedot. Mark serta-merta panik sendiri, mulutnya pun terbuka untuk meminta maaf kalau-kalau ledekannya tadi keterlaluan, tapi keburu diserobot oleh Chelsea.

"Huaaaaa—tuh kan! Aku memang bego! Aku bodoh dalam bidang akademik! Argh, apa yang akan kulakukan dengan hidupku!?"

Melihat Chelsea berteriak frustrasi seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, Mark terlonjak kaget. Sudah Mark duga, ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang biasanya easy going itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Mark sering mendapati Chelsea termenung seperti memikirkan banyak hal. Ditambah lagi, tiap diajak membahas topik pilihan jurusan kuliah, gadis itu selalu menghindar dan rautnya jadi kusut.

Pelan-pelan Mark berkata, "Kau satu-satunya yang belum mengumpulkan formulir cita-cita masa depan. Cepat kumpul sana, Bu Felicia menagih terus."

Gelengan lemah.

"Belum menentukan cita-citamu, ya?"

Chelsea menggumam, "Sudah kok. Tapi …."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi orang-orang pasti akan menertawakan cita-cita tersebut!" seru Chelsea putus asa.

Sebelah alis Mark terangkat. "Haaah, kenapa mesti tertawa? Memangnya cita-citamu menjadi badut?"

Chelsea melirik ke sana-sini dengan gelisah, "Bukan kok, tapi … yah … profesi itu nggak cocok untukku."

"Kalau memang nggak cocok, kenapa kaumau?"

"Karena aku ingin! Tapi tetap saja, rasanya konyol bila aku menggeluti bidang yang bukan bakatku. Banyak yang menyarankan agar aku masuk ke akademi olahraga saja, kemudian meniti karier jadi anggota tim nasional atau semacamnya. Tapi tetap saja, bagiku voli hanyalah hobi. Aku mencintai voli, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan di mana aku berkecimpung di bidang itu seumur hidupku." Hening sesaat, sebelum Chelsea kembali meledak. "Argh—ngerepotin banget! Aku jadi ingin balik jadi anak kecil yang hidupnya tanpa beban!"

Mark malah menimpali celetukan asal Chelsea. "Aku juga! Aku ingin jadi bayi yang menempel di dada ibuku seharian tanpa perlu memikirkan sekolah dan belajar!"

Chelsea langsung pasang muka jijik. "Ih, Mark, kau mesum."

"Bukan begitu hei!"

"Pfft—hahaha." Topik random barusan sukses melepaskan tawa kecil dari mulut Chelsea. Otomatis Mark tersenyum melihatnya.

Selama beberapa detik, hening mengisi ruang kosong yang terletak di bagian paling atas gedung. Chelsea sibuk menyisir helai-helai cokelatnya dengan jemari, sedang Mark mengikuti gerakan dedaunan yang terbang ditiup angin dengan matanya.

Mark, yang belum menyerah untuk mengusir hantu penasaran, bertanya lagi, "Memangnya kaumau jadi apa?"

Chelsea ragu-ragu. "Janji nih … nggak bakal ketawa?"

Mark langsung mengangguk.

"Aku … mau jadi dukun."

"…"

"…"

"… Eeeeeh!?"

"Haha, bercanda, bercanda." Chelsea mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, jelas terhibur melihat Mark yang terkesiap hebat.

"Lucu banget," keluh Mark.

"Dokter hewan."

"Mm?"

"Aku mau jadi dokter hewan," tandasnya dengan sekilas keyakinan. Usai mengatakannya, Chelsea diam menunggu reaksi Mark. Namun yang didapatinya, bibir Mark terkatup rapat, mata hijaunya mengerjap berkali-kali. Ekspresi lelaki itu datar seperti tripleks. "Hei, kasih respons dong! Hueee, tuh kan, kau pasti sangat meragukanku sampai-sampai tak bereaksi begitu!"

"Siapa yang meragukanmu? Um, yeah, aku agak nggak menyangka sih sebenarnya, haha. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar kok untuk pecinta hewan sepertimu." Mark menoleh sepenuhnya dan membentuk kotak kecil dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membingkai figur Chelsea. Sebelah mata sengaja ditutup untuk memfokuskan pandangan. "Kau cocok mengalungkan stetoskop, serta dikelilingi hewan-hewan yang butuh pertolonganmu."

Chelsea lekas memalingkan wajahnya yang disepuh seberkas rona merah. "Ja-jangan berusaha menghiburku ya. Aku nggak butuh kalimat berbalut gula."

"Duh, kapan coba aku nggak berterus terang padamu?"

Tak ada keraguan yang terdeteksi dari nada pertanyaannya.

Ya, Chelsea tahu kok. Mark adalah cowok paling blak-blakan yang dikenalnya, yang tidak mengenal kata sungkan dalam mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya secara lantang. Bahkan untuk hal yang sensitif, seperti … ketika cowok itu menegur Chelsea yang seragam musim panasnya tembus pandang karena keringat atau jersey voli-nya yang terlalu menonjolkan lekuk tubuh (oke, untuk dua hal tersebut, Mark mendapat sikutan di tulang rusuk sebagai konsekuensinya).

Chelsea menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jempol. "Tapi kemampuan otakku berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan atletikku. Seperti langit dan bumi. Dan kautahu sendiri kan betapa parahnya nilai biologiku? Paling rendah di kelas, Mark, paling rendah! Dokter macam apa yang payah dalam pelajaran biologi?"

"Tapi pikir deh, kalau kau memang sebodoh yang kaupikirkan, pasti kau sudah menduduki peringkat paling akhir seangkatan, kan?"

"Memang bukan peringkat akhir, tapi cukup untuk membuatku mengikuti kelas remedial."

"Tapi setelah mengikuti kelas tambahan tersebut, nilai-nilaimu selalu mendadak naik, kan?"

"Eh, iya juga sih …," Chelsea mengingat-ingat, "Dalam jangka waktu tertentu, otakku jadi terasa lebih encer. Bahkan aku mengerti biologi sedikit-sedikit. Meski kemudian, setelah sekian waktu berlalu, otakku mandek lagi sih."

Mata Mark memicing penuh selidik. "Berani taruhan, kau pasti nggak pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran di rumah, kan?"

"Mmmm."

"Tentu saja, kau kan bukan pemilik ingatan fotografis. Jelas lupa lah, bila kau nggak mengulang kembali apa yang telah kaupelajari."

Chelsea meringis. "Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan demi menebus kemalasanku selama ini?"

Mark tersenyum, ekspresinya cerah. "Hei, kebetulan kita lagi di atap. Coba kaulihat ke bawah."

"Eh? Ke bawah?" Dengan bingung, Chelsea menundukkan kepalanya. Yang menyambut pandangannya adalah halaman depan Sunshine High School yang kosong melompong, mengingat ini masih jam istirahat makan siang. Tak ada yang istimewa dari gerbang besi yang catnya pudar dimakan cuaca, atau pun sebatang pohon palem yang tumbuh menjulang di dekatnya.

Mark memberi instruksi, "Bayangkan kalau lapangan di bawah sana adalah ruang kelas kita. Gerbang itu adalah papan tulisnya."

Chelsea menyulap lapangan semen itu menjadi ruang kelas dalam benaknya.

"Tunjuk letak tempat dudukmu."

Chelsea menggerakkan telunjuknya ke sebuah titik yang terletak beberapa meter dari gerbang.

"Posisinya?"

"Nomor dua dari belakang. Di sebelah kiri ada Julia, di sebelah kanan ada Natalie. Di belakangku ada Lanna."

"Bayangkan kalau di sana sedang berlangsung jam biologi. Apakah yang dirimu lakukan?"

Chelsea memicingkan matanya, mereka-reka kegiatan yang ia lakukan selama Chen, guru biologi mereka, berceloteh panjang lebar tentang sistem respiratori dan tetek bengeknya. Bisa ia lihat, di sana ada 'gadis berambut cokelat' yang mengobrol seru dengan Julia, Natalie, dan Lanna—topiknya tentu jauh dari materi yang tertulis di papan tulis. Dan saat tiga teman gadisnya itu memilih untuk stop bergosip dan serius menyimak penjelasan Chen, si rambut cokelat tak mengikuti. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam-diam memainkan ponsel yang disembunyikan di laci, atau molor dengan buku menutupi kepala agar tak ketahuan.

Chelsea meringis. Sekarang, saat ia memproyeksikan kelakuannya tersebut di lapangan sesuai instruksi Mark, barulah ia sadar betapa bandel dan pembangkang dirinya. Banyak sekali menit-menit berharga yang disia-siakannya karena kekurangan motivasi untuk serius menuntut ilmu.

Mark mendesah. "Pantas saja nilai biologinya ambles," ia menggunakan kata rujukan orang ketiga, mengacu pada 'Chelsea' yang berada di lapangan.

"Ha-habisnya aku kurang suka dengan cara Pak Chen mengajar. Membosankan dan kurang menggugah semangat. Selain itu, dia juga kolot dan nggak gaul."

"Um, nggak salah sih. Terkadang, aku juga terkantuk-kantuk. Tapi tetap saja nggak separah gadis itu yang suka menjadikan buku biologi sebagai wadah ilernya."

Chelsea nyengir salah tingkah.

Dengan pandangan masih tertuju ke lapangan di bawah sana, Mark bertanya, "Nah, menurutmu, apa yang mesti dilakukan gadis itu agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia harus berubah!" Chelsea membentuk bayangan baru, masih di ruang kelas imajinatif, namun kali ini gadis berambut cokelat menegakkan tubuhnya dan memfungsikan indera-inderanya secara efektif. Mata yang membaca teks di buku; telinga yang mendengar penjelasan guru; dan tangan yang aktif mencatat. Sebuah imaji ideal yang harus segera diwujudkan.

Tangan kiri Mark terulur, menyentuh bahu Chelsea. "Kautahu, bertandang ke atap sekolah saat kau dilanda kebimbangan adalah hal yang tepat. Bila langit tak memberimu jawaban, maka menunduklah. Bayangkan masalah-masalah yang bergejolak dalam dirimu itu sebagai sesuatu yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu. Masalah itu ada di bawah sana," Mark menunjuk lapangan, lalu menunjuk lantai tempatnya berpijak, "sementara kau ada di sini. Dengan demikian, kau bisa berpikir secara jernih dan objektif. Sebab, sering kali prasangka pada diri sendiri lah yang mengaburkan solusi yang sebenarnya ada di ujung jari. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Well, itu adalah cara yang selalu kugunakan untuk mencari titik cerah ketika tim basketku tengah berada dalam keadaan terdesak."

Mata Chelsea berbinar-binar, kagum.

"Dalam kasusmu ini, masalahnya cuma terletak dalam ketekunanmu yang besarnya nol, kan? Kalau begitu, tinggal naikkan angka nol itu jadi seratus, bahkan seribu," ucap Mark dengan senyum meyakinkan. Solusinya begitu simpel dan tak muluk-muluk, namun entah mengapa seperti menghantarkan arus energi yang melesapkan beban di punggung Chelsea. Seperti sihir saja.

"Dan jangan lupa, aku bercita-cita jadi insinyur pertanian. Meski nilai biologiku tidak separah kau, tapi tetap saja aku masih butuh banyak belajar. Sesi belajar bersama di perpustakaan tiap pulang sekolah bukan hal yang memberatkan, kan?" Mark mengusap kepala Chelsea, jemarinya menari di antara helai-helai cokelat gadis itu. "Kau tak berjuang sendirian, ingat itu."

Ternyata angin yang menerbangkan kegusaran Chelsea berembus dalam wujud percakapan ringan namun sarat makna dengan Mark. Dan senyuman Mark, senyum yang polos dengan pancaran motivasi yang terpatri di lengkungan bibirnya itu, adalah cercah mentari yang menguapkan rasa bimbang Chelsea.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Mark, eh?

Kedua sudut bibir Chelsea tertarik ke atas dan pipinya menghangat.

"Thank you, Mark. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu es krim dan waffle nanti."

.

.

.

 **Fin**.

.

.

pojok orichalc

sesekali ngangkat tema beginian, tentang kegalauan anak sma tentang masa depannya (ditulis oleh seorang author yang lagi galau UN). cerita ini terinspirasi berat oleh ending song anime sket dance yang berjudul sekai wa okujou de miwataseta. i'm really, really intrigued by that song, especially the "a world seen from the rooftop" line.

oh ya, special thanks buat **HeroineWannabe** dan **Azure Shine** yang telah meninggalkan review di ceritaku sebelumnya ^q^

have a nice day~!


End file.
